Minami-kun no Koibito (2004)
Minami-kun no Koibito is a 2004 Japanese TV drama and the 2nd adaptation based on the manga by Shungicu Uchida Story Susumu Minami has a bright future in being a racer for the Olympics with a supportive family. Chiyomi Horikiri is a creative young lady with a talent for calligraphy and lives with her grandfather and her 2nd cousin. At a Chinese restaurant, the owner gives them a magical fortune cookie which translates If the two of you remain together, he will be great and they can be together forever. But if they drift apart then the curse will be implemented. That is exactly what happens when Susumu dumps Chiyomi and she is shrunk down to 16 cm. When he finds her as the size of a doll, he must do what he can to care for her until she can return to her normal height. They must contend with Reika Nomura who is interested in Minami for personal reasons Cast *Kyoko Fukada as Chiyomi Horikiri: Another top student and calligrapher who is Susumu's girlfriend. She shrinks down to 16 cm (6 inches) from a curse when he leaves her. *Kazunari Ninomiya as Susumu Minami: A handsome runner who is Chiyomi's boyfriend and the object of Reika's affections. *Mao Miyaji as Reika Nomura: A top class student who uses her looks to try and win Minami over. However, Susumu doesn't like her for a personal reason. Wasn't very nice to Chiyomi until much later when Reika realizes how much she did relate to her. *Asami Abe as Sakura Minami: Susumu's younger sister. *Masahiko Nishimura as Kenichi Minami: Susumu's father who is hard on him to focus on his studies. He came close a few times to discovering Chiyomi in his son's room. *Seiichi Tanabe as Seiichiro Kusakabe: Chiyomi's 2nd cousin and Senji's nephew who works as a teacher. *Soichiro Kitamura as Senji Horikiri: Chiyomi's grandfather who taught her calligraphy and was strict in raising her when her mother(Senji's daughter), Mariko died. When he suffered another heart attack, Susumu and Chiyomi does the right thing to explain themselves to him. *Tomoya Ishii as Koshiku Ohara: Susumu's best friend who finds out about Chiyomi in her shrunken form. Ohara is the only one who helped find ways to keep others from finding the truth. *Yuko Natori as Takeko Minami: Susumu's mother who helps Reika cope with her lack of communication with her own parents. Episodes *Episode 1 The story tells of two young lover named Susumu and Chiyomi who begin dating. However one day when they drift apart, a magical curse is placed on Chiyomi and she is shrunk to 16cm. When Susumu discovers her small, he must do what he can to care for her. *Episode 2 Now secretly living together, Chiyomi must contend with having to remain hidden from the students in sight, as well as her rival, Reika Nomura, who suspects something awry. Susumu must also find the owner of the Chinese restaurant who made the magical fortune cookies and appeal to him. The police arrive and have questions for Chiyomi's whereabouts, leading the Minami family to believe that Susumu is hiding her. His youngest sister, Momo, discovers the tiny Chiyomi under Susumu's bed and mistakes her for a doll wearing one of her doll's clothing. Susumu and Chiyomi fight one day and she tries to find her way home. Believing the fish truck as her only chance to return her to her grandfather's sushi bar, Chiyomi hops a ride there. She later finds herself being driven closer to the Minami family's bakery than where she wanted to go and found by Susumu. *Episode 3 Being hard on Susumu to do better in school, Kenichi comes into his room one day and nearly discovers Chiyomi in there. However, he doesn't say anything about it. Later on, his mother, Takeko, comes into his room and discovers Chiyomi's calligraphy brush there, but thinks nothing of it. Susumu must pass an important exam in order for him to qualify for college and unfortunately Nomura can help him out with a price. *Episode 4 The Minami family goes on a family trip, but Susumu remains behind in order to care for Chiyomi more. He spots a man who looks similar to the owner and beseech for his help. The man can't help him, but can try to locate his brother who owned the Chinese restaurant. *Episode 5 Chiyomi's grandfather has a heart attack and only she can save him by turning on the TV to secretly help Kusakabe find him. While she can only pray he'll be all right, Susumu learns where the owner is in China and will return tomorrow. At a festival at school, Reika tries to advance her chances with Susumu, by kissing him, much to his detest. *Episode 6 Susumu finds the owner has return and gives him quite a shock when he sees Chiyomi in her shrunken form. Later on when he gives out the cookies again, the owner advises that both she and Susumu must eat the cookie together. Chiyomi picks one fortune cookie and after eating one with Susumu, they discover to their horror that it wasn't a great help to them. To keep their mind off of the failure, he and Chiyomi head out for a mini vacation. It's there she learns that Susumu wants to run again, but she feels like she is holding him back. Coming home later on, Susumu has to go out with Nomura(as per their deal for helping him pass his exit exam) and leaves Chiyomi at the room. Realizing she can't do anything for him, Chiyomi writes Susumu a good-bye letter and thanking him for caring for her. However, she must go in order for him to live a normal life that he deserves without her being in his way. *Episode 7 Susumu comes home to find that Chiyomi has left him a note and he spends all night looking for her. A police officer finds him and nearly arrests Susumu, but his parents save him by convincing the officer that he had been studying too hard. Chiyomi eventually finds her way to the Chinese restaurant where the owner harbors her from Susumu. When Kusakabe arrives to announce a big race for at the school, Susumu refuses to run in it and is later convinced by Ohara, knowing if he stands any chance of seeing Chiyomi again, he needs to run. Meanwhile, Chiyomi begins working for the owner by using her calligraphy skills to help write the menu specials. Susumu finds her there by peeking through the curtain and the owner tries to convince Chiyomi to tell him the truth. She refuses, knowing that if she does, Susumu would try to convince her to come back to him and she doesn't want to hold him back any longer. After overhearing that Reika loves Susumu, Chiyomi believes she can do a lot for him that even Chiyomi herself can't do. She decides to leave through the back way to avoid the owner's workers finding her. During the race, Susumu reflected back to how ungrateful he was in not appreciating Chiyomi's support and realized that she was the one who kept encouraging him to run. Turning down the offer to meet with one of the top schools, Susumu runs to find Chiyomi and later does. He scolds her for leaving him and reminds her at her current size she can't care for herself. Susumu reaffirms his loves for Chiyomi, but she refuses to come home to live with him. She knows that at her size she cn't do anything for him, but Susumu refuses to hear it. The owner is able to convince Chiyomi to go home with him and while walking back, Susumu finally decides it's time for him to be honest with her and reveal his dislike for Reika. Susumu must also deal with his family's anger when they learn *Episode 8 Susumu's best friend, Ohara, finds out about Chiyomi, leading Susumu to having to explain their situation. Just before he could show Chiyomi, Ohara turns away and tells him that he understands their situation and will do all he can to help them. Susumu later turns down Reika, telling her that he loves Chiyomi and that she needs to leave him alone. She is later in an accident and has to stay in the Minami home as Reika's parents are often away. It's hinted that they often neglect her and leave her alone. Reika eventually finds Chiyomi and this leads to a confrontation between them. *Episode 9 Reika and Chiyomi have a hard time getting along, while Susumu tries to limit the damages. It's Takeko's birthday and Chiyomi has to go with Nomura to an arts and crafts store, where she is able to convince Reika to buy certain yarn colors. When Nomura tries to be rid of Chiyomi, she discovers just how hard it is for her to survive and how much she related to Reika. Coming home with Chiyomi in her purse, Reika begs for forgiveness and Takeko comforts her. Kusakabe finds the truth in Reika's words about Chiyomi's whereabouts after noticing the sunflower bookmark being similar to the blanket that she made for her mother and angrily confronts Susumu for keeping Chiyomi away. However, Kenichi's friends stop this by restraining him and Chiyomi realizes the mess the she brought herself and Susumu in. *Episode 10 Reika gives Susumu and Chiyomi a choice to either run away or do the right thing and explain themselves. When Susumu tries to ignore her, Chiyomi explains that Reika may be right for once. They can't keep hiding the truth forever and if they stand once chance of being together, then they must return to her grandfather and explain themselves as well as his own parents and Kusakabe. Just before they get to the restaurant, Susumu notice Senji getting into a cab and trail it to the hospital. Staying in the waiting room, Kusakabe is concerned that his uncle won't make it long enough to see Chiyomi again. Finally reunited with her grandfather, Chiyomi and his bond despite her smaller form. Reika and Ohara has to guard the door to prevent Kusakabe from going inside. Chiyomi learns more about the Gekka Springs true powers that it could only be effective if both people made the wish together under the full moon, which is why the first attempt was a failure because she wished for her mom to come back alone. Susumu makes a wedding dress with Sakura's help and had Chiyomi wear it in front of her grandfather. While packing, Susumu watches Kenichi walks in and discovers Chiyomi in her shrunken form, wearing a wedding dress. He doesn't say anything in front of Sakura and Momo. However, when Susumu is leaving, Kenichi follows him outside. He lets Susumu know that he knew the truth about Chiyomi living with them and understands his reasons behind it. *Episode 11 Coming to a onsen spring that is near the Gekka Springs, Susumu and Chiyomi relax before heading out at night to the spring. Back in town, Senji's condition is getting worse and Kusakabe calls Susumu to let him know of the situation. Susumu and Chiyomi makes the same wish to save Senji's life, which works and helps stabilize his condition. Back at the house, Takeko and the girls learn about Chiyomi and are angry about it, but Reika and Ohara are able to calm them down. On the way home, Susumu and Chiyomi get into an accident and Senji is able to save them with Mariko's help. In exchange for him saving their lives, he has died in their place. During the funeral, Susumu reads a letter that he wrote to them and Kusakabe. Years later, Chiyomi and Susumu are married. Susumu has continued running and is on his way to getting into the Olympics. Chiyomi begins a school for calligraphy, which Takeko helps co-run when she is away with Susumu. Reika has become a doctor. Ohara is a reporter. Kusakabe married a fellow teacher. Category:Japanese TV shows Category:TV Shows